


mark me up (make me yours)

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: kinktober 2017 [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Community: femslash100, F/F, Kinktober, Knifeplay, Minor Character Death, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Before she met Kali, Violet had exactly two scars on her entire body.





	mark me up (make me yours)

**Author's Note:**

> written for femslash100's challenge #569, where the prompt was "edge." 
> 
> also written for day 22 of Kinktober 2017, using the prompt 'scars.' y'all know the spiel by now: please heed the tags carefully, Violet is meant to be older than 18, and this is not meant to be a healthy relationship.

Before she met Kali, Violet had exactly two scars on her entire body. 

The first, on the underside of her chin, had been from childhood. She'd jumped off a swing-set, landed on her front and impaled her soft flesh on a sharp pebble. The second, a smooth line reaching from her elbow to her wrist, had been from a sparring match with Garrett. He'd been distracted, thinking out loud about where to dump the corpse in their trunk, and he'd sliced her open when trying to block her. 

It was an accident. 

But that hadn't kept her from adding his body to the trunk as well. 

Now, she's long since lost count of the scars marking up her body, left there by the sharp edges of one of Kali's many knives. From superficial nicks to deeper wounds that had bled profusely, she seems to be made more of scars than intact skin. They cover her legs and arms, riddle her torso, are even present on the back of her neck. 

They're inconvenient. Unless she's wearing long sleeves and pants, they're impossible to hide, entirely too noticeable, especially considering her line of work. 

She shouldn't accumulate any more. 

But, whenever Kali raises one of her knives, Violet gives her free rein, because of a simple truth that she knew long before Garrett slipped up. 

The truth is that she _loves_ the pain that comes along with the scars, needs it like oxygen. 

And Kali is more than happy to oblige her.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
